


Erotyczne fantazje 156

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 156

Ruby położyła się na łóżku, rozsuwając nogi i pozwalając swojej partnerce robić z nią co tylko chciała. Dziedziczka klęknęła na podłodze, między jej szeroko rozsuniętymi nogam, żeby jej język mógł dotknąć wilgotnej kobiecości Ruby.

Czubek jej długiego języka, powoli rozsuwał wargi, wsuwając się do środka. Srebrnooka łowczyni po krótkiej chwili zaczęła szczytować, wijąc się na wszystkie strony łóżka i spryskując swoimi sokami twarz Weiss.


End file.
